


Take a break

by StarMagister



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: And Wrathion takes Anduin on a ride, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Santa 2019, They're just being cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMagister/pseuds/StarMagister
Summary: After defeating N'Zoth Anduin thought Wrathion would stop pestering him and they would fall in to a more professional relationship. Unfortunately for him the dragon is developing a habit of visiting unannounced and insisting that the human king needs to take a break from his work.One day Wrathion finally gets what he wants by offering to take Anduin on a date.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: World of Warcraft Gift Exchange 2019





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tagpye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/gifts).



> My entry for the secret santa, I hope you like it!!  
> 

Anduin lets out a sigh as he notices Wrathion approaching him for the third time this week. The King is fairly certain he had told his guards to notify him if they saw the dragon in Stormwind, but apparently Wrathion has picked up on that and started to sneak into the keep. Evidently having a moment of peace was making the Black Prince bored. One would that think battling an Old God and winning would exhaust even the Earth Warder, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“What a delightful surprise to see you here, again.” Anduin comments before Wrathion has a chance to say anything. “After your last visit, I had hoped you’d remember how busy I am these days.”  
“Oh, come now my dear Anduin. The war is over and N’Zoth has been burnt to a crisp. Surely your kingly duties can wait for a few hours.” Wrathion leans on the desk, not at all fazed by Anduin’s sarcastic tone.  
The human finally lifts his gaze from the documents, the papers now half covered by Wrathion’s arm. He gives the dragon a calculating look. Sure, they had buried the hatchet and Wrathion had proved himself to be a useful ally when it came to healing Azeroth after the events that had transpired, but he can’t help but still feel slightly awkward about how fast Wrathion has gone back to acting like they were still teenagers in Pandaria. 

It’s been years, and Anduin himself has changed quite a bit. Even though he thought he had learnt his lesson and cast aside his feelings that had developed during his stay in Pandaria, after a few looks and seemingly sincere comments from Wrathion they all seemed to come bubbling back up. It was infuriating how much the Black Prince could still affect him.  
“Just because Sylvanas has disappeared and the Horde isn’t in an all-out war with us, doesn’t mean there aren’t still matters that require my attention.” Anduin waves his hand and leans back as he exasperatedly tries to once more explain why he can’t just spend all his afternoon arguing about politics with the dragon. “I can’t just waltz off to entertain you because—”

“What if it was a date?” Wrathion interrupts, leaning forward with his red eyes seeming to glow brighter than usual.

“Wha—” Anduin barely has time to react to what he heard before the dark haired dragonkin begins elaborating on his plan.  
“A date, like the kind you humans go to. Just the two of us going somewhere nice, getting some food and talking. Maybe we could play Jihui for old times’ sake.” Wrathion keeps leaning forward as he talks, crowding the blonde in his seat.

The young king scrambles up from his chair to get some space and prays to light his face isn’t as red as he suspects it to be.  
“I don’t think you know what you are insinuating!” Anduin stammers out, trying his best to stay calm and hope Wrathion just chose his words poorly. Wrathion lifts an eyebrow as his usual smirk creeps back onto his face, seemingly entertained by his friend’s reaction.  
“Trust me my dear King, I’m well aware of human traditions when it comes to… courtship.” The dragon laughs as Anduin gets more flustered by the second.  
“All I’m asking is just a moment of your time.” The Black Prince straightens his posture and continues with a softer tone. “You need a break and there is a wonderful spot I know you’ll love.”

Anduin hesitates. He knows he shouldn’t take him up on his offer, Wrathion’s trouble more often than not and Genn would be hardly pleased to know the King ran off to fraternize with a black dragon. But still, he can’t help but wonder where the Dragon has planned to take him to.  
“I, uh--“ Anduin clears his throat and looks towards the slightly open door. “Where would we go?” He asks quietly, fearing that someone would barge in and scold him for even entertaining Wrathion’s idea.  
“Meet me in the Mage District. We’ll take one of the portals.” Wrathion answers in an equally quiet tone and flashes a bright smile in his excitement, before all but vanishing from the study.

Anduin looks to the spot the Black Prince had just occupied, slightly bewildered as he didn’t have time to tell Wrathion he hadn’t agreed to anything yet. It seems it’s still impossible to slow the young dragon down when he has a plan. So, with another sigh, Anduin resigns himself to sneaking out of the keep. If a dragon can get in and out without notice, how hard will it be for the King to get out of his own keep?

\---

It takes a while for Anduin to arrive to the Mage Quarter, and a few explanations to Shaw’s men about a walk through Stormwind to clear his mind, not to mention how his leg gets pains if he sits in his study all day. He wasn’t lying per se, it is a very beautiful day to go out for a walk, but still feels bad for not telling the entire truth to his subordinates.  
“I’m impressed you actually got away from the keep without a chaperone.” Anduin jumps slightly in surprise as Wrathion speaks up next to him. A full-grown dragon shouldn’t be able to move in such a stealthy manner.  
“That might change any minute, so where exactly did you plan to go?” The human king huffs out and straightens out his jacket, having foregone the bulky armor he had been more or less forced to wear during the war.  
“I was thinking Pandaria. You haven’t been there for years, no? And it is quite nice there this time of the year.” Wrathion keeps smiling as he places a warm hand on Anduin’s back and starts ushering him up the spiraling staircase. “I’ve had no time to visit there myself either as of late” The dragon’s voice trails off slightly, like for the first time he was unsure of what he was going to say next. “And I suppose, going there with you means a great deal to me.”

Anduin looks at his companion shocked, not at all prepared for the small but very intimate confession. As he is about to reply, they arrive almost face to face with one of the mages of the tower. The Draenei woman looks alarmed as the King himself is accompanied by someone who clearly wasn’t wearing Stormwind’s colors. They aren’t yelling about a black dragon yet, so they probably failed to recognize Wrathion.

“My King! Is there- um- something you need?” The tall Draenei mage asks as she closely examines the pair, most likely trying to see if there were some illusions at work. Anduin gives his best smile to try and reassure there was no reason to be alarmed.  
“We just need a portal to Pandaria.” His voice comes out even and sure, glad for his practice in talking king-like. He is also very glad Wrathion didn’t try to butt in with his usual _charm_ , but he could still feel the glowing red eyes on the back of his head as he stepped forward to speak.  
“Of course, I can open it for you.” The mage nods quickly, and they head down the dimly lit corridor. The portal room was much quieter than usual, now void of the usual champions and peons flitting through the halls. Seems the end of the war has given the mages a break as well.

“This portal will take you to the Jade Forest and not to the Shrine like it used to, your majesty. You can still return to Stormwind from the usual portal locations.” She says before she starts channeling energy to the dormant portal in front of the Pandaren banners.  
“That is quite alright.” Anduin keeps his calm smile, making sure not to rouse any suspicion that he is technically leaving without a notice.  
“I’d say it’s perfect” Wrathion murmurs next to him.

It takes a few more seconds for the mage to finish her spell. “There, you can go through now.” She brushes her hands off to the hem of her shirt as the image of the lush green forest can be seen through the portal. “Have a nice day your majesty.”  
Anduin thanks the mage with a smile, not wasting time and going through. He can hear Wrathion getting through before the dizzying sensation of using a portal sets in.

“Woah there, don’t fall now. I still need to return you to Stormwind in one piece.” Anduin feels warm hands steadying him back upright, without even realizing that he was about to fall on the cobblestone path.  
How is Jaina used to this?

It takes a moment for Anduin to get his bearings, once again remembering why he rarely uses portals and the hearthstone he has stashed away. Wrathion is still standing close, his hand again on the small of the blonde’s back ready to catch him if he were to stumble again.  
“I should be fine now.” He takes a deep breath, the familiar smell of the Jade Forest finally registering to his senses. The Paw’don village looks so peaceful and calming. Anduin truly had missed Pandaria dearly, and even having been here mere moments he could feel his sore muscles relaxing and his head clear.

“Ready to properly start this date of ours?” Wrathion asks with a small smile playing on his lips, clearly pleased how even saying the word brings color to Anduin’s face. “We could buy some food to take with us. Since there really is a place I wanted to show you.” The dark-haired dragon starts walking towards the inn of the town, keeping his hand still firmly on the king's back and pushing him forward.  
“If you are planning on taking me to Tongs tavern, I doubt you are welcome there anymore.” Anduin snorts and tries to swat Wrathion’s hand away, he can walk nowadays just fine by himself. “I heard about the tantrum you threw there.” 

“Well, I was merely a whelp back then. Had I been my adult size the tavern would not be standing.” The dragon tries his best to play it off, but still looks embarrassed that Anduin had heard of the scene he had caused. It was impossible not to have heard about it from the champions that happened to witness the enraged whelp yelling and throwing items. The stories had spread especially after Wrathion had reappeared from thin air after years of silence.  
“Besides, I have much grander plans than to take you to the place where we first met.” Wrathion holds the door open as they make their way to the inn. “As romantic as it sounds, we would have little privacy there.” He smirks, and Anduin has to avert his gaze just to keep his blush from getting any deeper. Surely Wrathion wouldn’t have planned something like THAT.

Anduin doesn’t reply to the dragon’s comment while they order their food and make small talk with the innkeeper. But he can’t help his face from burning whenever Wrathion looks at him with his ever-present smirk. What a truly infuriating creature, making suggestive comments around other people just to see the human squirm. Clearly, he hasn’t changed at all over the years.

\--- 

They were walking in the forest with their food, something about not wanting to scare the locals. Anduin didn’t exactly know what Wrathion was talking about but was sure it was nothing good if he was worried about what a few Pandaren might think of him. He wasn’t exactly subtle in most aspects.  
“I think we are far enough now.” Wrathion stops rather abruptly and turns to Anduin, holding out his container of dumplings. “Would you care to hold these? My claws aren’t really made to hold something so small.”  
Anduin takes the food and quirks an eyebrow. “And what exactly were you planning on doing that you can’t carry your food?”

“I remember promising to take you flying once I was big enough to actually carry you on my back.” The dragon’s eyes shine bright again as he hears the sharp inhale Anduin takes.  
“You’re actually going to let me ride you?” Anduin asks and immediately regrets his choice of words when his companion barks out a laugh.  
“ _My, Anduin._ How forward of you.” Wrathion purrs out and laughs again as the blonde has to hide his burning face behind his hand. “But yes, I doubt you wish to walk over the mountains. That would take awfully long, and where is the fun in that?”

Wrathion laughs once more before in a large puff of smoke his form starts changing. Anduin watches as enormous wings emerge from the smoke and a long snout adorned with multiple horns is right in front of him. He holds is breath and reminds himself that the gleaming black scales belong to Wrathion.  
“Much better than a whelp, don’t you think?” Anduin hears Wrathion speak, the familiar voice deeper and with an odd tone to it. “Do take your time getting used to all of this, I know that- well… My family has been meddling with yours for a long time.” The dragon continues as he lowers himself closer to the ground, watching Anduin intently.

The human king carefully reaches out to touch the scales on the dragon’s cheek, not sure why he was surprised that they were warm to the touch. Wrathion has always been so warm, why would his scales be any different.  
“It’s fine, I know it’s just you.” Anduin lets out the breath he was holding, now sliding his hand along the strong dark scales down the dragon’s neck. “It’s just kind of amazing to think how you were the size of a house cat only a few years ago. I was able to carry you back then.” He chuckles as he continues walking under the dragon’s wing. Feeling every breath the dragon took under his palm. Hopefully Wrathion wasn’t too offended that he was basically treating the dragon like he would a horse or a griffon. He can’t help but think if the fearsome black dragon still likes to be pet as much as he did as a whelp.

“Hm, wishing I could still fit through your window?” Wrathion turns his head to look after his friend, now small in comparison. “That would certainly be much more convenient than convincing your allies to let me walk about the keep without an armed escort. Though even if that were to happen, late night visits wouldn’t be allowed I’d imagine.” He huffs with an entertained voice, watching Anduin put their food on the dragons back first and then trying to find a good spot to hoist himself up.

“What makes you think I want you in my room again in the late hours of the evening?” Anduin laughs as he does his best to climb on the dragon's back. The spikier scales were great for getting up but will surely give him trouble if he must spend a long time with them poking at his legs.  
The dragon’s eyes narrow as he shifts to fully look at the human on his back. “Oh, I recognize a flame when I see one my dear King.” He says with mirth. Anduin quickly shuts his mouth, not sure if he should be mortified that his attraction for the Black Prince can still be seen that clearly.  
“Alas time waits for no human, try not to fall now.” Wrathion stands up fully once more and lifts his wings, giving enough warning for the blonde to brace himself. “We’ll fly a short while but do yell if you are about to drop. I haven’t exactly had passengers like this before.”

With that said Anduin takes a hold of the scales in front of him, almost laying over the base of the dragon’s neck. He has to close his eyes when the dust and leaves start flying in the air from the force of the large wings. Soon he can feel the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. As he opens his eyes, they are above the thick green forest and he sees Wrathion looking over at him making sure he is securely seated.  
Anduin smiles and nods as he is fairly sure that he won’t fall off, and they start slowly but surely flying higher. He is silently glad that they didn’t immediately go for speed, it already felt odd to fly without a saddle so he’d rather they take their time. Neither of them says a thing as they peacefully glide over mountains and near the edge of the forest. 

Wrathion navigates them to a spot where the mountains aren’t as high and Anduin’s eyes widen as he sees what’s beyond them. What was usually barren and full of areas of the sha’s corruption, were now filled with beautiful blooming trees. Just like when he had first set foot into the Vale of Eternal Blossoms.  
His eyes tear up as they fly over the Mogu’shan Palace and down the vale. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They said the land was forever tarnished and would take decades if not centuries to heal. He thought he’d never see the vale as it was before everything, before the bell and before Garrosh. 

They fly in slow circles for a while, Wrathion letting his friend soak in the beauty of the land below them. Eventually they land on top of a hill near the Shrine of the Seven Stars. Anduin is sure the dragon had chosen the spot carefully beforehand; the view is so beautiful here.  
“So, what do you think?” The Black Prince says after a long pause, shifting once more to look at the human on his back. Anduin simply looks over the scenery as he tries to formulate the right words to describe how happy and at peace he felt. But among all of that he couldn’t help feeling melancholic as he goes through his memories. The trial, his father and everything that had transpired.

“You were right. I do need a break, don’t I?” He finally settles on. They are on a date and Anduin knows the Earth Warder regrets his actions now. There was no need to bring up that again.  
“ _Oh?_ I could get used to hearing you say that.” Wrathion hums with glee, keeping a close eye on the human climbing down from his back. “But do you like it here? I know Pandaria means a lot to you, but we can pick another spot if you want.”  
“Yes, I like it here.” The human king laughs as he takes a few steps back after picking up their food to give the dragon room to shift back to his human guise. “And I do have to admit, you did take me somewhere that I love.”

“And the compliments keep on coming. You know it’s going to go straight into my head if you keep doing it.” Wrathion laughs this time as he emerges from the smoke of his transformation. Once they are face to face again the dragon looks hesitant for a moment. “It’s just- Well, you know what happened the last time I was here. I wasn’t sure if you---”  
“No, this is good. I’m glad to be here.” Anduin interrupts with a gentle smile and reaches out for the dragon’s hand. “This is a date, right? So, let’s just have a nice afternoon.”  
Wrathion looks back with a smile of his own. “We should probably then start with the food. After that we can share juicy gossip. There is so much I want to share with you.” He suddenly sits on the soft grass, pulling the human down with him. Anduin flops on the ground with a small yelp and laughs at his date’s enthusiasm.

\----

After a few hours of gossiping later the pair were leaning against each other under one of the blossoming trees. The conversation had gone from Wrathion explaining some of the more outlandish things his Blacktalons had found out over the years, to Anduin sharing about the cultural shock he experienced in Kul’Tiras. Perhaps odd considering it was inhabited by humans as well.  
Now their conversation has slowed down to a comfortable silence as they enjoy looking at the view together.

“I’m glad you talked me into this.” The human king says suddenly, resting his head on the dragon’s shoulder devoid of the usual armor. “Even though I’m probably going to get in trouble when we go back to Stormwind.”  
“You are the king; I think nobody in the keep has authority over you.” Wrathion muses and wraps his arm around the said king.  
“I’m going to get a stern talking to at the very least and a few reminders why I don’t actually have time for dates.” Anduin sighs, not ready to go back to reading over boring documents and being a responsible leader for his people.

“Well if this is going to be our first and last date, what did you think about it?” The dragon smirks, clearly fishing for more compliments. The human has half a mind to entertain his companion but has other things in mind.  
“I don’t think it’s a proper date if you’re not going to kiss me at least once.” Anduin looks up in time to see Wrathion’s face going blank. Alarmed he starts to get up, feeling his face redden. Was he too forward? They had shared kisses before, so he had assumed it would be alright.

After a moment of silent panicking the dragon seems to come back to his senses with a small shake of his head. Talking a hold of the human’s shoulders he surges forward to give a rather crushing kiss to Anduin.  
The king has to tangle his hands in to Wrathion’s hair to angle his head for a more proper kiss. When their noses aren’t bumping uncomfortably together anymore the blonde presses back with equal enthusiasm.  
Anduin sighs happily as the kiss slows down and turns gentler, not as hurried and devouring as the kisses they had shared in the tavern years ago. The dragon smells almost the same as he remembers, like earth of the mountains and peach blossoms. It feels different kissing with the full beard though, the facial hair feeling ticklish on his upper lip.

As they separate to breathe Wrathion lifts one of his gloved hands to brush the human king’s hair back. “So… is this a proper date now?” He asks with another smirk, placing his hand on the humans flushed cheek.  
“Hmm, let me think.” Anduin looks away as he absent-mindedly combs his fingers through Wrathion’s dark curls. “You have to kiss me a few more times, just so I can be sure.” He smiles as he looks back to his date. He hears the dragon laugh once more before complying and kissing him again.


End file.
